


If You Fall I Will Catch You

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Sex, M/M, Treat, smugglers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the events of The Force Awakens, Luke and Ben find a new purpose in life, and they find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Fall I Will Catch You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> Sequel to [Time After Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5741125)

"You're thinking too loudly again."

Ben went under the name Jonah Whitesun these days, the fourth pseudonym he'd chosen since they'd begun travelling together. Luke had to remind himself to call his nephew Jonah, and not to think of Jonah as his nephew, and a dozen other impossible feats per hour. He also had to learn to use his mental shields better.

"Sorry."

"We're due to rendezvous with that freighter in less than an hour. Have you sorted out the contract terms yet?"

Luke pulled up the short, untraceable contract file they used for the unofficial jobs, which were most of them. "I've done what I can without knowing the full list of goods."

"I keep telling you, we can charge more to haul items we don't ask about." Luke thought loudly on purpose this time. Ben groaned. "Do not think I am just like him."

"Did he ever tell you that when we met, he thought Obi-Wan," he'd almost said 'Ben' and that would have been another argument, "was trying to traffic me offworld? He saw an old man and a teenager fleeing the planet together, and he assumed I was Obi-Wan's...." He coughed.

"Boytoy? Underaged prostitute?"

"Something like that." Han had told him years later, and Luke had laughed for a moment, and then he'd gotten angry that Han had thought that yet had been helping. "We're not hurting for money. I never want to be in a position where I'm transporting people as goods."

Ben rolled his eyes. "You could have just said, 'No, I haven't written the contract yet.'" For a man in his forties, Ben, or Jonah, or Alin, or whoever he was today, acted like a put-upon seventeen year old himself.

Which led Luke back to what he'd been thinking about too loudly in the first place.

The freighter was transporting pirated holovids. Pornographic ones, naturally, but as Luke made himself do a quick view of blue feathers undulating over a lizard, he was almost positive none of the actors were considered children in their species, and none seemed to be coerced.

"It's just pornography," Ben said, closed the cargo hold. "Why would any sector outlaw holofilms?"

"They think it leads to immoral behavior. No porn, no immoral behavior."

"Remind me again why you think the galaxy shouldn't be ruled by a benevolent dictator smarter than its citizens."

Too many old arguments. Ben was joking now. He'd given over his allegiance years ago. He wasn't harmless, but his main harm these days was only to himself, and to whatever damage he was doing to Luke's own soul.

Luke would take that damage, he thought, as they put the ship into hyperspace, and walked without speaking back to the bunk they'd shared for the last month. This was still new enough that Luke's heart skipped when Ben, Jonah, blast! when Luke let the man he was sleeping with grab his chin and bring him in for a hard kiss.

Part of him considered this wrong, a horror, a violation of everything he'd ever believed. The rest of him enjoyed Ben's knowing hands on his shoulders, and the feel of his knee sliding between Luke's legs. Their minds mingled freely here in the darkness, as clothes were tugged off and dropped to the cabin floor. Ben's hands were strong, and he knew exactly what he wanted, wetting his fingers with the jar of slick cream they'd picked up two planets ago. One hand covered his own cock, the other slid two hot fingers inside him, and Ben looked inside Luke's mind, sensing everything he felt as they merged.

Some nights were nothing but tumbling pleasure, feeling the sensation of each mirrored back between them. Other nights, the bad nights, Ben's self-destruction took over, and they met in pain. Those nights, Luke couldn't tell how much loathing was Ben's, and how much his own for falling into a relationship with the one person he never should have.

Tonight was neither.

They locked minds, bodies setting their own joined pace. Ben still searched for meaning, for truth. He didn't want to care, not about the odd jobs they took on as transport both legal and less so, not about the clients they met. He didn't want to look back and compare the life he lived now with the possible lives that spoked out behind him, long past their turning points. He wanted to bury his past, bury his regrets, bury himself, and instead he brought his body back to Luke's bed, and buried his face against the shoulder of the one person left in the galaxy who loved him without condition.

Luke saw all this, and he offered the same open affection he always had, the same utter acceptance. Their bodies moved together, twisting to find angles, reaching for hotter, deeper, _more_. Ben drove into him harder, and in his mind, Luke wrapped loving arms around his spirit and whispered everything would be all right, and other lies.

He couldn't think of this as innocence, not with Ben's hand wanking him slowly and his dick driving into Luke like a piston, not with everything Ben had done and everything Luke had forgiven him for and by forgiving, damning himself. All the stars in the galaxy would stand in judgement, and Luke Skywalker would stand against them right back for the sake of this man.

 _"You are getting even soppier in your old age."_ The hand was firm on him, and the eyes he looked into glimmered in their dark room.

_"Yes."_

_"You should hate me. Why don't you hate me? Look what I am. Look what I've done to you."_

_"You are precious to me."_

Ben came with a hitch of breath, the pleasure in his body temporarily overshadowing the rest. Luke wasn't close enough, not yet. Carefully, he disengaged them, and Ben let Luke push him down onto the messy bunk. Luke's hand found the jar.

The feel of slicking himself was almost enough to tip him over. Luke took a deep breath, pushing into Ben's tight body with a moan.

Luke's brain was ready to give over control to a different organ, to rut and let go. He tangled his thoughts with Ben's. _"I will never hate you. I will protect you for the rest of my life. You have always been precious to me."_ If Luke hated himself more than a little for that, it meant but the two of them were well-suited, each the only one who understood the other.

This was passion, with the need to touch skin to skin, and this was longing, the need to touch soul to soul, and this was love in all its broken forms.

Luke pulsed into him, letting his own bright peak eclipse his sorrows. Ben's mouth moved to his and kissed him again and again, until the bad memories faded and there was only this place, this night, and the two of them alone among a trillion miles of empty space, where no one would see, or know, or care.


End file.
